1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a program, device, system, and method for displaying sleep data and activity amount data of a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there are known to be devices that measure a user's sleep, as well as devices, methods, and the like for displaying the results of such measurement. JP 2010-148829A and JP 2003-339674A disclose storing bedtimes and getting-up times for a predetermined number of days and displaying a sleep time period for each date as a band graph.
Also, there are known to be a device for measuring data regarding an activity amount and the like, which significantly influence sleep quality, as well as a device, method, and the like for displaying the results of such measurement. JP 2007-222276A discloses obtaining sleep data using an all-night measurement terminal, obtaining activity data throughout a day using a mobile measurement terminal, and displaying several days'-worth of exercise and sleep points for each date as a bar graph.